


Parade Rest

by cat_77



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Sexually Confident Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77
Summary: “That cannot be comfortable,” Magnus commented before he thought better of it.





	Parade Rest

“That cannot be comfortable,” Magnus commented before he thought better of it. At Alec’s raised eyebrow, he waved to the man before him. “Do you realize that your default setting could best be described as parade rest, my dear?”

Alec simply glanced down and shrugged. His feet stayed shoulder width apart, hands clasped behind a ramrod straight back. The only allowance he made was the slightest dip to his head when he asked, “Does it bother you?”

Magnus stepped closer and placed his hands on those beautiful and massive shoulders, willing them to give even an inch. “I just want you to be relaxed, to be comfortable. Let our home be a place of joy, not a preparation for battle,” he argued without heat.

“I’m not uncomfortable,” his lover insisted. “This is just...”

“Your default state of being,” Magnus finished for him. And he got it, really he did. Alexander was a soldier, trained for battle from a very early age. It was part of who he was and Magnus would never want to change any of that. Okay, so maybe the part about the socks on the floor, but other than that, nothing.

He kissed him on the tip of his nose to show him there was no harm nor foul to the situation, and then they readied themselves for dinner. He should have known by the slightest of smirks that his dear angel had something else entirely on his mind.

Alec was called away to an emergency at the Institute after dinner that night, and Magnus had a warlock-related catastrophe of his own the next night. The following evening was to be theirs and theirs alone, however, and they were going to make the most of it. They shared a relaxing meal and then they shared the last of a bottle of wine as they overlooked the late New York evening from the balcony, trading stories and absurdities along with casual touches and fleeting kisses.

The touches became far less casual and the kisses far less fleeting when they ventured back inside. Alec had slid Magnus’ jacket from his arms and left a trail of gentle bites down the arch of his neck towards his shoulder while he deftly undid Magnus’ belt and zipper.

And then he stopped.

It may have taken Magnus a ten count to not only realize the cessation of activities, but also the reason why: Alec stood before him at perfect parade rest, feet shoulder width apart, hands clasped behind his back, chin tilted upwards. The only thing less than prim and proper was the way his lips curled up into the dirtiest of smirks.

And then he sank to his knees.

“Darling?” Magnus asked, ashamed of the way his breath caught.

“Not uncomfortable,” Alec promised. His own breath was warm, and he knelt close enough that it danced across the tiny sliver of exposed skin. He licked his lips and then opened his mouth slightly in both challenge and invitation.

Never being one to turn down a challenge, Magnus freed his quite hard cock from its confines and tilted his hips forward just slightly. “If you’re su-” he started to say, but trailed off to a low moan when his lover leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the tip.

He stepped closer then, and tried to concentrate on the scene before him even as he tried to concentrate on not finishing right there on the spot. His dear Alexander tilted his head just so and took in even more of his length, licking and sucking and his mouth was a flurry of movement, even as his hands stayed neatly clasped behind him and his knees perfectly shoulder width apart.

“You’re going to be the death of me, you know that, right?” he groaned out.

Alec’s response was to pull back slightly, to right his position once more, and simply open his mouth and wait.

Magnus closed his eyes for a moment to steady himself. He opened them again to watch as he fed his own cock into the moist warm heat that awaited, Alec not even bothering to close his lips around him until he was roughly halfway buried inside. He pulled back slightly and felt the glorious suction before he pressed in again.

In and out, press and pull. Alec took it all. He gently carded his fingers through the mop of dark hair before he rested his hand at the back of his head, not yanking or forcing, just holding him steady as he sped up his thrusts. Alec moaned around him, the vibrations going right to his core, and he knew he wasn’t going to last long. When he pressed particularly deep and felt his cock hit the back of his lover’s throat, only for that throat to relax and let him in just that little bit more, he was gone.

His orgasm hit with a burst of white light behind his eyelids, stretched out and intensified when he tried to pull back and Alec just kept swallowing around him, still sucking to the point of oversensitivity. He finally forced himself to step back, gasping for breath, and damn near wanted to come on the spot again at the sight before him. Hair mussed, lips red and swollen, cheeks pink from exertion, hands still clasped behind his back while his own erection strained against the fabric of his jeans. When Alec darted out his tongue to gather the little dribble of white that had escaped, Magnus completely and totally lost it.

A snap of his fingers and the rest of their clothing disappeared, Alec gasping as the cool air hit his overheated skin. Magnus hauled his lover upright and kissed the taste of himself off of his tongue even as he pressed him backwards towards the bed. He wasted no time of formalities and, as soon as Alec’s back hit the sheets, he pressed magically lubed fingers in to tease against the spot that would drive him wild.

It didn’t take long before his lover was a babbling mess of moans and pleas. He took mercy on him though, and stroked him in time with his thrusts until his entire body stiffened and he shouted his release. Maybe mercy wasn’t the right term as he continued to press against that little bundle of nerves, watching his lover jerk and spasm long after he wrung him dry.

He reluctantly pulled his fingers away and climbed up next to the overheated body splayed out boneless on the satin sheets. He snapped his fingers to clean them both and then kissed him sweetly.

Once they were both breathing steady and slow again, he glanced over to where Alec stared upwards at the ceiling as if it held the answers to the very universe itself. “So, that happened,” he commented dryly before they both burst into fits of laughter that carried them through the rest of the night.

It was at the Downworlder meeting the next day that he realized just how devious his dear angel could be. He walked in to find Alexander stood at the head of the table, his posture perfect and precise once more. He greeted each and every attendee with a subtle nod of his head, hands clasped neatly behind his back.

His memory flooded with images of the night before, that perfect posture serving an entirely different purpose. He felt the heat of arousal course through him, and he silently cursed the minimum of an hour or more it would be before he could do anything about it. His jacket was far too warm and his neatly tailored trousers far too tight, and he had the distinct feeling it was only the beginning.

Alexander greeted him just like the others, head dipped just so. The only difference was the slightest tilt, the barest smirk to his lips before his tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip, a faint reminder of an entirely different action from only a few hours prior. “Problem?” he asked, innocent and true save for the way his eyes lit with mirth.

Magnus took in the way he was even dressed so similarly as well. Sure, his default was dark on dark, but the button down was nearly the same shade, his trousers hugging him in nearly the same places. Absolutely none of it was by chance, so he felt no shame when he cheerfully stated, “I think I hate you a little.”

His lover looked at him with wide eyes and the slightest of pouts and he might have fallen for it, if he also didn’t see the slightest shake of those massive shoulders as he tried to hold in a laugh. “Please let me know if there’s anything I can do? I would hate for you to be... uncomfortable...”

Any chance that any of it was accidental was right out the window with those words, and they both knew it. 

Before Magnus had the chance to respond, with the proper innuendo of course, Jace cut in with a less than whispered, “Can you two stop your weird flirting foreplay or whatever you want to call it so we can get this thing started and over with?”

Alec cut him a look, and was rewarded with a knowing smirk. One that was mirrored on at least two others when Magnus finally dared to look away and take in the room.

That was fine though, he thought as he took his seat and let the meeting begin in full. Alexander’s plan was carefully crafted with military precision, just like the Shadowhunter himself was as well. Which meant eventually it too would eventually crumble to his ministrations, and Magnus would so very much enjoy watching it happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, yeah, so this happened? I don’t usually write explicit stuff, so please be kind?


End file.
